This invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing fence wire; more particularly, to an improved mobile apparatus that is designed to dispense multiple strands of fence wire at varying heights.
The installation of wire fencing, including barbed wire fencing, heretofore has involved the expenditure of large amounts of time and labor. These expenditures have been necessitated by the fact that wire fencing requires the installation of multiple strands of wire. In some animal control or security applications, the situation may require the application of many as twelve strands of wire to adequately control farm livestock and/or prevent an entry or egress relative to a subject property. Typically, such fences have been installed by traversing the proposed fence line with a single reel of steel wire, securing the dispensed wire strand to the end and middle fence posts in the line, stretching the wire strand to the desired degree of tautness, securing the wire strand to the remaining posts in the fence line, and repeating the process with the next strand of wire. Handling of barbed wire poses a particular hazard because any lifting or special handling of the barbed wire subjects the handler to additional risk of injury.
In some applications, a barbed wire is applied at the top most portion of a fence. The height of this type of application could be in excess of ten (10) feet. Although fence wire dispensing machines have been in wide use as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,356,341, 4,208,021, 5,042,737, and 5,476,234. There is no prior art that teaches or suggests a means or method for adequately dispensing or stringing wire at varying heights, in particular at heights in excess of ten (10) feet.